


Lord Loves You Too Gerald, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Perhaps you can help convince your wife to pose nude for me."





	Lord Loves You Too Gerald, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Gerald!”

Leo cringed at the name, climbing out of the SUV with the Secret Service escort. The British Ambassador to the US vigorously shook his hand, patting his back.

“You look fantastic man. They cannot keep you down, can they?”

“No. How are you John?”

“Excellent, excellent. Where is that beautiful wife…ah, Claudia Jean? And the fair Nora. I get to double my pleasure.”

He laughed at his own joke, kissing both the women with his usual gusto.

“Sam, Charles, come in and make yourself at home.”

He patted Leo on the back again as they walked up the gravel walkway.

“Was the flight satisfactory Gerald? The weather here has been so unpredictable lately.”

“It was fine.”

The Marbury estate was beautiful. Sprawled across over 50 acres, John told them it had been in his family for nearly two centuries.

“I will give you the grand tour, but first…”

“Gerald!”

The Vice-President’s party turned to see a whirling dervish come into the room. She was dressed in jeans and a man’s dress shirt, covered in paint. Pulling a scarf from her head Leo saw short, auburn hair. She was a tiny woman, maybe 5’6”, but seemed to command attention.

“I'm sorry, you are…”

“This is Lady Marbury; my wife Aurora.”

“Please, call me Rory. Everyone does.”

CJ and Nora looked at each other. Lord John was married. Was this new? The woman grabbed Leo, hugging and kissing him as if they were long lost cousins. While the Vice-President was clearly uncomfortable, the Secret Service made no effort to restrain her.

“Rory Marbury.”

She went around, shaking hands and kissing cheeks. She stopped at Nora, looking intently at the Second Lady’s Chief of Staff.

“You’ve just given birth.” She said.

“Yes.”

“You have a magnificent glow and the most pert breasts. You're stunning.”

“Um,” Nora blushed. “Thank you ma'am.”

“I've heard so much about the both of you. John was modest in his assessment of your beauty.”

“Thank you.” They said in unison.

She stopped in front of Charlie.

“Oh my God Charles, you're such a grown up. Look at this face.” Rory pinched his cheeks before kissing them. “How is the lovely Zoey?”

“Wonderful ma'am. She says hello.”

“Excellent. John and I received the wedding invitation. Usually I have no use for traveling to America but I’ll make an exception for your nuptials.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Excellent. Well, welcome to our home. John will show you around…I have a project in my studio that must be attended to.”

“Do you paint Lady?” CJ asked.

“I do, and sculpt with marble.” She looked at Nora again. “I would love to get you out of your clothes and on my davenport. A portrait, for your husband perhaps.”

“Oh, I'm flattered Lady. Its something worth considering.”

“Excellent. Off I go; see you at lunch.”

John blew her a kiss and she dashed out of the room.

“Isn't she a breath of fresh air?” he asked. “Absolutely fantastic! Come and I shall give you the tour.”

Leo rolled his eyes as CJ slipped her hand in his.

“John, how come you didn’t tell us you were married?” CJ asked, looking at the paintings lining the wall.

“Impossible Claudia Jean, everyone knows about Rory.”

“No.” she shook her head.

“Hmm, I could have sworn…here is a picture of my great Uncle Lord Simon Marbury. He was a close advisor to Prince Albert and rumored to have had an extramarital romp with Neville Chamberlain’s mother. That was never confirmed.”

“Who are these children Lord John?” Charlie asked.

“Charles, these are my beautiful children. Their mother painted it; I do not know how she got them to stand still for so long. This was done 2 years ago…young Jack was 11, Anastasia 9, and Pagean was 4. She was our little oops, a side trip to Monte Carlo. What an absolute joy.”

CJ smiled.

“I would love to see your wife’s studio Lord John.” Nora said.

“All you have to do is take off your clothes fair Nora. She is a magnificent artist.”

Sam wanted to know how long he had been married. John looked at him.

“I really have…17 years maybe. No, no, 15 years perhaps. We met at a dreadfully boring dinner party in which I attempted to impress her with philosophical conversation about the fall of the Soviet Union. Needless to say, she was not impressed. I was, when she read my palm. Now, to the library…”

***

“I would love to give you a tour of my studio Nora. John was just joking about the removal of your clothing. Unless you would like to of course. I love the natural state.”

CJ, Nora, and Lady Aurora Marbury were walking out in the vast gardens after tea. The men were still having a heated discussion on relations between the US and Europe on everything from China to HIV medicine. They would never admit how much they enjoyed it.

“John is just in love with Gerald. He talks of him all the time. There are few men whose intelligence is comparable to my husband. The Vice-President keeps him on his toes. And he has a cute tush to boot.”

“You do know that my husband’s name is Leo, right?”

“Oh of course; Gerald is his nickname. Too bad you didn’t bring the children on the trip so we could have had our brood back from Spain. I love the idea of them all running free. Probably would’ve driven our men nuts.”

CJ and Nora smiled.

“I hope you don’t mind Claudia but John and I have planned a little festivity for the Vice-President’s birthday. Nothing too outrageous but memorable nonetheless.”

Leo had never been big on birthdays; celebrations of any kind really. He was a quiet man who never liked to draw attention to himself. It just always seemed to find him. CJ wanted to do something for his 60th, it was a milestone, but Leo was noncommittal about it at best. He knew they were going to be in London when it fell so a slice of cake would suit him just fine.

“He is not big on parties, but I'm sure he’ll be gracious.”

“How does he feel about fireworks?” Rory asked. “I love fireworks!”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Nora whispered.

“Do you ladies ride? We have a variety of horses at the stable. One is bound to suit your tastes.”

***

“You really had no idea he was married?” CJ asked.

She sat at the head of the four poster bed, drying her hair. While the castle was Victorian, it had all the amenities of a four star hotel. CJ and Leo were in a lovely suite in the East Wing, complete with sitting room and small library. Nora’s bedroom adjoined theirs, while Charlie and Sam were across the hall. CJ took a shower under the most magnificent shower head known to man and dried her hair with the fluffiest towel. Rory laid out an array of lotions, powders, and perfumes and every other toiletry CJ could think of.

“A woman should always smell like a woman.” Rory said as she showed CJ around the room.

Leo moved down to the bottom of the bed, massaging CJ’s shoulders through her Terry cloth robe. She moaned softly.

“That feels nice.”

“Its supposed to Mrs. McGarry. I really had no idea he was married. I may have heard the name Rory once or twice but I usually just tune him out. The way he flirts with every woman in the room…”

“Rory is a flirt too. She zoomed in on Nora. Not that she is a bad choice…I would flirt with her.”

“No comment.” Leo replied.

“Good answer. They’re doing something for your birthday.”

“Aw Claudia Jean, did you tell them not to?”

“Don’t be silly, of course I didn’t. She said its nothing big and a man does not turn 60 everyday. You ought to celebrate.”

“All I need is you for a celebration.”

CJ smiled when she felt his hands slide into her robe.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Touching my wife. I thought you would like to be seduced in a castle.”

“Its nice so far.”

“So, take off your robe and come to bed baby.”

***

“China gets whatever it asks for. It has all the patience of a petulant child.”

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Lord John and Leo had breakfast at an exclusive London club. His Senior Staff was preparing for his speech later in the afternoon at the University of London on nuclear disarmament. Meanwhile, his wife was probably still asleep in a bed he had no desire to leave that morning.

“John, you know…”

“This is what I know. China gets Wal-Mart, oil, and money; China gets your little sister and a carton of Luckys. Why would you ever want to be in their debt? Have you forgotten they are a Communist country?”

“I have forgotten nothing. They…”

“They offer cheap labor for outsourcing. I'm sure they offer all sorts of other things I am not privy to. But they are dangerous. You barely reined them in over Kazakhstan.”

“The new Administration has no intentions of playing games with China. We’re putting them on alert that we don’t tolerate the way they do things. Changes are coming.”

“Changes? Gerald, your country does not want to piss them off! You owe them money and God knows what else. Meanwhile Cuba cannot get a box of crackers and…”

“OK, OK, stop. This is a diplomacy trip; I didn’t come here to be slammed on an international policy that barely exists.”

“You were integral in the last Administration’s policy and that international policy has existed since Nixon thought it was a good idea to be friendly with China to stave off Russia.”

“Yes, but this is different. We are new but we have ideas. Don’t worry.”

“No worries Gerald, no worries whatsoever. I have every confidence in you. More coffee?”

Lord John waved his hands to get the server’s attention.

“More coffee my good man.”

“Yes sir.”

“CJ tells me that you and the Lady are planning something for my birthday.”

“Of course we are; a man does not turn 60 everyday. We are quite happy to do it. I'm so sorry you could not be at home for the celebration; I know you prefer quiet family things.”

“That did not seem to stop you.”

“It was Rory’s idea…my little dewdrop loves to plan parties. It is going to be a wonderful festivity.”

“John…”

“Oh stop it Gerald; it is falling on deaf ears. Let go for once…unbutton your shirt a bit. I heard rumors you used to be quite the life of the party. Of course you cannot indulge in the scotch but I find when Rory restricts my brandy intake, a couple of cans of Coca-Cola gives me a very nice buzz.”

“CJ does not allow me to have sugary soda, or too much coffee for that matter.”

The server returned, filling both their cups.

“Well, we are men alone this afternoon. What our wives don’t know won't hurt us.” John winked. “Cigarette?”

***  
“I can't tell you the last time I slept in. Rory, that was wonderful.”

“Three days a week Claudia; that’s how I keep wrinkles away. Not that you need to worry about that darling…you're beautiful.”

“Thank you, that’s kind. I need to tell you though, I have known Lord John about seven years and I had no idea he was married. He tends to be…”

“Flirty? Of course he is and that is one of the things I love about him. He never lets a woman walk by without putting on a show. I love to watch it; like a tiger on a hunt.”

“You two are really in love, huh? If Leo tried to be a tiger on a hunt I’d strangle him.”

Rory laughed, sipping her tea.

“Watch it some time; its fun. He is attractive so I'm sure the women love him.”

“I guess some do. How long have you been married?”

“Sixteen years. God, my mother didn’t think John was good enough for me. I mean he was intelligent, rich, well spoken, but she didn’t like him. She still doesn’t. John can say nothing to impress the woman.”

“My father didn’t like Leo either; I've definitely been there. But you two seem happy.”

Rory laughed again. It was a gay sound, filled with joy and personality. Just hearing it made CJ smile.

“I'm grateful for everyday with John. I love him, our children, and our life. I did not lose myself in a marriage…I gained him. He is my absolute best friend. Contrary to what I was told, that is rarely your husband.”

“I love Leo, but Nora is my best friend. I never thought when we met 5 years ago that we would be so close. It was a crazy time and I stopped letting people in.”

“Ah, the fair and lovely Nora. I don’t know how you can run the country with such a distraction.”

“Lady Marbury, do you like women?” CJ asked.

“I appreciate all beautiful things. John and I both do.”

Nora walked over to the table wearing a smile. She sat down and Rory poured her a glass of tea.

“I'm sorry about that. I left Toby with my sister and two babies; I feel the need to check in.”

“Is he alright?” CJ asked.

“Lauren is doing the hard work. What did I miss?”

“I was just telling Claudia how lovely you are. The offer to paint you still stands.”

“Thank you Lady Marbury.”

“Please call me Rory. We are all friends here.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Are you interested in driving to London for the speech or would you like to spend the afternoon in the countryside?”

“Oh I think the countryside. Nora and I will be joining Leo and his staff for dinner tonight in the city. We should relax this afternoon.”

They were going to spend the night in London, at the McGarry’s large condo near 10 Downing Street. CJ was excited; she had not been there since Charlie was an infant. They would have peace and quiet tonight, then Leo would be in meetings all Saturday morning and early afternoon while CJ did too many photo ops to count. The boring job of a diplomat’s wife was never done. Then there would be the party for Leo; CJ was not aware of all of the details. Sunday would be spent glad handing and posing for more photos before boarding Air Force Two at 6pm.

“I was hoping we could see your studio this afternoon Rory.” Nora said.

“Why not? I am working on a marble sculpture called Birth. Lady Katherine Chalfont was my inspiration. She posed while seven months pregnant with her son Cameron. I don’t think anything is more beautiful than a pregnant woman. Hey, have you ever played polo?”

“I did, in boarding school.” Nora said.

“Good, then you are on my team. Claudia, you can team up with Suri. She is my personal assistant and one of the few people on Earth I can stand to be bested by.”

“Sounds fun.” CJ said.

“Excellent.” She clapped her hands. “Loser does a striptease. I have a fantastic selection of records. John is rather fond of Prince.”

“Oh my God.” Nora laughed. “So is Toby.”

***

“Hey boys.”

At 7 CJ and Nora walked into the condo. There were multiple Chinese food cartons on the coffee table; CNN International was on the TV. Sam and Charlie sat on the couch so Nora sat on the arm.

“Leo went…” Charlie began.

“Hey baby.”

He came out of the bathroom and kissed his wife. CJ cut her eyes at him.

“You had cigarettes today.” She said.

“One cigarette.” Leo replied.

“Bullshit.” She took hold of his shirt collar and inhaled. Usually he loved that…today it would be his undoing.

“CJ…”

“If you smoked one I would not be able to smell it. How many did you smoke Leo?”

“Three, maybe four.”

She sighed loudly. Then she grabbed him and slid her tongue into his mouth.

“Coke too Leo. You tried to cover it with toothpaste.”

“CJ…”

“Whatever.”

“Now you're mad.”

“Whatever Leo. Just drop it.”

She grabbed a friend wonton from the carton.

“Claudia Jean, don’t…”

“Leo, I am not mad. Seriously, OK? I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

He put his hand on her wrist and she turned to look at him.

“CJ?”

“We’re fine. If you think smoking and drinking soda is good just two years after a massive heart attack and double bypass surgery then who am I to tell you what to do.”

Leo rolled his eyes and sighed. He did not want her to be mad.

“Can we have the room please?” he asked.

Everyone left except Bill…the Secret Service agent stood on the fringes like always.

“You too Bill.”

“I'm sorry sir, but Mrs. McGarry…”

“Its alright Bill.”

The agent walked out and she looked at her husband.

“I'm not going to fight with you Leo. I won't do it.”

“CJ, I'm sorry. I smoked too much and drank a couple of sodas. It won't happen again.”

“I don’t want to nag you; that is not on my agenda. I love you and I am looking out for you as best I can.”

Nodding, Leo sat beside her on the couch.

“I take my health seriously and you know that. I had a day today but it will never happen again.”

They were both quiet again. Leo took her hand and held it in his.

“Did you at least have a good day?” she asked.

“The speech went well; I could hear Toby harassing Sam through the cell phone. You know what?”

“Hmm?”

“John was not completely intolerable today. Don’t get me wrong because he certainly wasn’t likable, but…”

“Mmm hmm. John adores you Leo and I think its cute.”

“I think it is sickening. Did you and Nora enjoy your afternoon?”

“We had a lovely walk on the grounds, played polo and danced to Prince records. Rory showed us her studio and some of the projects she’s working on. She definitely trying to get a naked Nora on canvas or marble.”

“She’s almost as bad as John is with you.” Leo grumbled.

“They are very compatible. She told me I should release you; let you flirt with other women. She said it is a powerful aphrodisiac.”

“You are the only aphrodisiac I need baby.”

Leo pulled her close, kissing her smile. CJ stroked behind his ears and he moaned.

“They're in the next room.” He whispered.

“What else is new? I want to be alone tonight Leo; just one night.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Leo got up and went into the study.

“Charlie?”

“Yes Mr. Vice-President?” Charlie walked over to him.

“The Second Lady and I want to be alone tonight. Why don't you guys head back to the hotel?”

“Yes sir. Bertram Russell finally got back to me. I made it known that the Vice-President did not like to be kept waiting. They moved the meetings back from 9 to 11. That will give you time to sleep in sir.”

“What about my lunch with the Prime Minister?” Leo asked.

“I spoke with Tony Foster at the Prime Minister’s office. That’s at 2. The party at Lord John’s castle is scheduled for seven.”

“I have no idea what he’s planned. I’ll admit I'm a bit freaked to find out.”

“I think he only pulls out the circus animals for wedding anniversaries, Mr. Vice-President.”

Leo smirked, patting Charlie’s back.

“OK, gather the troops and get out. Say goodnight to CJ and don’t let Sam pout like he’s been kicked out. I don’t want to be disturbed until 9:30.”

“Yes sir. Thank you Mr. Vice-President.”

***

“She did what?”

“Tim said she climbed pretty high in a tree today at camp. One of the counselors had to retrieve her. I may have her fitted for a leash.”

“Bite your tongue Claudia Jean. She’s an adventuress.”

“She could have cracked her skull Leo.”

“But she didn’t. Charlie is going to be just fine. Now relax Mrs. McGarry.”

CJ and Leo were in the tub shaking off the day.

“In three hours you'll be 60.” She said.

“Actually, I was born at 3:47am. My parents wanted a girl you know…I was almost Mary Katherine.”

CJ laughed.

“Leo was your father’s name, right?”

“Yeah. I hated it because everyone called me Jr. I wanted my own name. How did you become Claudia Jean anyway?”

“Jean was my maternal grandmother’s name. Claudia was new and exotic in 1965.”

Leo cringed, suddenly reminded about their age difference.

“Why the hell are you so young?” Leo asked.

“Dunno. Why are you so old? Leo, you know age means nothing to me.”

He took both her hands in his, sliding his fingers between hers.

“One day I will be very old baby.”

“God willing, I will be there for every moment.”

“CJ…”

“Stop it. Leo, I almost lost you two years ago. I want you to be very old because I thought you were going to die.” Her voice cracked. “It was palpable.”

“I know, but I am here.”

“Don’t leave me OK?”

“Are you kidding me? I am here to stay CJ.”

“Good.” She held his hands tighter.

“Why don’t we go to the bedroom and start my birthday celebration early?”

“I do have a surprise for you.”

“That sounds very promising. Can I have a hint?”

“Nope.”

“Fair enough. To the bedroom Mrs. McGarry.”

***

Leo opened his eyes and looked at his wife. She ran her fingers through his hair, listening to him sigh.

“I was hoping you'd wake up soon.” She said.

“Why? Did you want to have your way with me?”

“I wanted to sing silly.”

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Leo  
Happy birthday to you.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“No, I love you more.”

“No…” CJ wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you the most.”

“OK baby.”

They kissed and Leo moved his body over hers. When she smiled he felt like the luckiest guy on the planet.

“Any birthday wishes?” she asked.

“That I could stay in this bed all day with you.”

“That’s a good one. You have meetings and I have photo ops. We’re going to a children’s hospital and then a youth center. I think Nora may have also scheduled 90 minutes of shopping under the guise of a lunch break.”

“That Chief of Staff of yours is crafty indeed.”

They were kissing again when the phone rang. Leo scowled, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She still smelled of vanilla scented bubbles and sex…the woman made him heady. He reached over and grabbed the phone.

“Yeah.”

“Good morning Mr. Vice-President. Did you sleep well sir?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Terrific. Happy birthday sir.”

“Thank you Charlie. Meet me here in an hour.”

“Yes sir.”

He hung up the phone, turning his attention back to his wife.

“Where was I?”

“You were getting out of bed and heading for the shower.” CJ replied.

“One more kiss.” He held her face as she complied. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you Leo Thomas McGarry, Jr. I’ll make sure to tell you 60 times today.”

“That is definitely something to look forward to.”

***

“Walk a little closer to me Mrs. McGarry.”

Sylvie moved in as Nora and CJ walked down Knightsbridge. If the Second Lady had her picture taken one more time she would most certainly scream. The Vanity Fair interview was just a month ago…CJ saw a surge in her already high popularity. She was polling in the high 60s. Very popular with women 18-49, mothers, and men 18-35.

“Is something the matter?” CJ asked.

“Precaution ma'am.”

“I would love a cigarette.” 

“It would not be good for someone to get a picture of you doing that.” Nora replied.

“Oh hell, I am only human. I need coffee and a cigarette. OK, we’re stopping.”

“No ma'am, we are not.” Bill said.

“Hey!”

“You can have coffee and a cigarette at the hotel Mrs. McGarry. We know the layout of that place. Open air café is not happening.”

“Fine. Get the car.”

“I'm really sorry ma'am.”

“Its fine.” She dismissed the apology with a wave of her hand. “We’ll go back now. Nora, how long do we have before I'm scheduled to go to the Tower of London?”

“An hour.” Nora looked at her Blackberry. “And then Westminster Abbey.”

The limo pulled up and the women were ushered in. CJ sighed as they pulled off.

“Remember when we were normal.” She said. “Remember when we could crack the windows and light up?”

“Vaguely.”

“I'm not in the mood to be me today. When is this over?”

“You can go back to the condo and rest after Westminster Abbey. It’ll be about 3 ½ hours until the start of the party. You and Leo need some alone time on his birthday.”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“I'm going back to the hotel. I’ll call Toby and then take a nap. I need all my strength to fight Lady Aurora’s advances.”

CJ laughed a bit but Nora knew everything was not alright. She studied her best friend.

“What's the matter? You can tell me.”

“I'm tired. A year just passed you know, since Leo walked out on the stage. This has been the hardest year of our lives and I hardly noticed it passing.”

“You were pretty busy.” Nora replied.

“I see the gleam in his eyes Nora; he loves this. I worry about him so much.”

“The travel?”

“All of it. I want my husband, not the Vice-President.” CJ took a deep breath and blew it out. “I’ll be OK. I just need some coffee.”

Nora patted her arm just as a limo pulled up to the hotel.

***

Leo walked into the bedroom and wolf whistled. His wife looked at him through the mirror, rolling her eyes. CJ was dressed in a lavender cocktail dress that barely skimmed her knees.

“Should I wear my hair up or down?” she asked.

“Up.” He was behind her, his hands on her hips. She felt him grind against her. “That way I can get to your neck easily.”

“Leo, we have to leave in 45 minutes.”

“Well, the abridged version of the ride can be just as satisfactory.”

“Leo McGarry…”

His hands moved down to her thighs, sliding up her dress. CJ looked at them through the mirror.

“Leo, we have to get ready for this party.”

“We are ready baby. Damn, you are a beautiful woman.”

“Oh honey, we should stop.”

Her body relaxed against his hands slid across her soft skin. He kissed her neck; liked the way she moaned.

“I have to be the luckiest man on Earth.”

“You're doing alright. Oh God.”

His fingers found her clit and CJ bucked against his touch.

“Leo, this isn’t…oh God…we’re going to make a mess.”

“No mess baby. I promise.”

“You cannot make me that promise. Mmm.”

“You feel so good baby.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Excuse me, Mr. Vice-President?”

“Go away.”

“No! Come in Charlie. Come on in.”

Leo scowled as CJ slapped his hands away. She checked herself in the mirror and when Charlie saw her flushed skin he knew what he interrupted.

“I'm sorry sir but we’re going to head out in 15 minutes.”

“Why so early?”

“It’s a forty minute ride to the castle and its started to rain a bit. It’s for precaution.”

“OK, we’ll be right out.”

“Yes sir. Thank you Mr. Vice-President.”

He left and Leo looked at his wife.

“That was cruel Claudia Jean. Really, really cruel.”

“I’ll make it up to you later.” She said.

“Promise?” the twinkle in his hazel eyes made her smile.

“Yes. We have to go now.”

CJ took hold of his hand and led him out of the room.

***

Though the sudden rain thwarted the garden birthday party Lord and Lady Marbury planned, their spirits weren’t dampened in the least. They just moved the small gathering of 30 or so people into their very large sitting lounge. When the Vice-President, his wife, and their staff arrived they were greeted with a melodious rendition of Happy Birthday.

“Happy Birthday Gerald!” John patted his back. “I have a few surprises for you.”

“You didn’t have to do anything John. Seriously.”

“Don’t be silly, or modest, it doesn’t become you. A man cannot celebrate a milestone without his closest friends and family.”

Lord and Lady Marbury had flown in all the people Leo loved for his birthday. Jed and Abbey, Toby, Margaret, Josh, and Donna. He said he wanted to fly in Mallory and her husband but there was a scheduling conflict. Strangely, Leo went to Donna first.

“Were you well enough for this trip?”

She had been out of commission for almost a week with a sinus infection and a barrage of flu-like symptoms.

“I'm hopped up on enough medication to kill a rhino. I could not miss this when Lord John offered the opportunity. Just make sure nothing alcoholic goes down my throat.”

“You and me both kid.” He kissed her cheek.

“I really wish we could have gotten Mallory here Gerald.” John said. “I'm so sorry.”

“Sorry?” Leo looked at him. “John, this is a wonderful birthday gift. I'm very touched.”

The Vice-President hugged the British Ambassador and someone took a picture. Great, irrefutable evidence.

“Its time to celebrate.” Rory announced. “We are not going to let something silly like rain stop us. Eat, drink, and enjoy.” She turned to CJ. “May I kiss the birthday boy?”

“Be my guest.”

She gave him a passionate kiss that left Leo gasping and blushing. His wife laughed.

“Let’s dance Mr. Vice-President.”

***

It was a warm, summer rain; steady but not heavy. Jed and Leo stood on one of the side decks, watching it fall as the party went on around and behind them. They both had cigarettes, begrudgingly agreed upon by their wives.

“I don’t hear from you as much as I would like.” Jed said.

“You need rest.” Leo replied.

“I'm fine. I haven’t had an episode since you were sick. Its pretty stress-free sitting around playing chess and reading.”

“You were in the White House for eight years; I'm not going to bother you.”

“It’s a bother to call your best friend?”

“Jed?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

They both laughed, Leo reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

“It feels good to say that again.” Leo said.

“What, shut up?”

“No, Jed. Its been a long time.”

“We need to get reacquainted.”

“We will, I promise.”

“If President Santos does what I think he will, your office is going to stay pretty busy.” Jed said.

“Yeah.”

“How does CJ…?”

“Hey, this is a party. I don’t want to do politics tonight. C’mon, lets get back in there.”

***

“Lady Aurora Marbury, this is my husband Toby Ziegler.”

“It is a pleasure.” Toby kissed her hand.

“Oh, aren’t you a gentleman. And quite handsome. It must be an adventure being married to the lovely Nora.”

“Yes, it is.”

“What a lucky man you are. Perhaps you can help convince your wife to pose nude for me.”

Toby nearly choked on his champagne.

“I'm sorry.”

“Rory is a painter and sculptor.” Nora said.

“Yes, I thought of immortalizing her in a portrait, but a body that beautiful deserves marble. Don’t you think?”

“Um, yes.”

“Good. Convince her; it’ll be fun for all of us. Excuse me.”

Rory walked away and Toby looked at his wife with wide eyes. Nora couldn’t help but laugh.

“The speechwriter is speechless.”

“Has she been that brazen in her assessment of you since your arrival?” Toby asked.

“Pretty much. We got the shock of our lives when we found out Lord Marbury was married for close to two decades, and then this.”

“You would look amazing as a marble sculpture you know.”

“I do know. But whether I pose or not I think Rory knows in her mind what she wants to sculpt.”

“Could I convince you to do it?” Toby asked.

“No, but I would love to see you try.”

“That sounds like even more fun.”

***

“Uh oh, Lord John got his hands on Abbey.”

CJ and Donna laughed as they watched him dance with the former First Lady.

“How do you feel really?” CJ asked.

“Fine, but I did take a cocktail of drugs. The infection is gone…I’ll be back to work by midweek.”

“Don’t rush.”

“Sitting around at home watching talk shows and cable news is no good either.”

“Tell me about it. Has Oprah been good?”

“Oprah’s been pretty good.” Donna nodded.

“Excuse me Donnatella, may I have this dance?”

Josh walked over, holding out his hand and smiling.

“What am I, chopped liver?” CJ asked.

“Of course not ma'am.”

“You know I hate that Joshua. You will pay for that later.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

He pulled Donna onto the dance floor. CJ smiled when she felt arms slide around her waist.

“Not here Charlie, Leo is around here somewhere.”

“You're not funny Claudia Jean.”

Her spontaneous laughter made Leo’s heart skip a beat. He kissed the nape of her neck.

“John and Aurora outdid themselves.” He said.

“They certainly did. You still hate birthday parties?”

“Yes, but this one is pleasant. Rory said they planned fireworks but the rain prevented them.”

“That would have been nice. I'm glad you're having a good day.”

“I can't help thinking how your fortieth birthday left a bit to be desired.”

CJ shook her head; she was not going to talk about that. Between transition, her father’s death, Valium, Kazakhstan, and a tell-all book about her powerful Washington marriage, the Second Lady was in no mood to celebrate. Her birthday came and went with hardly a mention. She sighed, squeezing her husband’s hands.

“I will have another next year.” She said.

“And I will make sure it is the best you ever had. That is a promise.”

“As long as we’re together Leo, it will be.”

“Gerald, it is time for cake!”

He hugged his wife close and they went back to the thick of the party.

***


End file.
